


Lovely, Dark and Deep

by Tipsy_Kitty



Series: Nymph Jensen [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-25
Updated: 2012-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-22 09:57:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/608558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tipsy_Kitty/pseuds/Tipsy_Kitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared takes his little nymph home to his cottage in the woods.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lovely, Dark and Deep

Jared strode through the woods towards his cottage, pausing occasionally to check a trap or wait for Jensen to catch up.

With his small little legs, Jensen had to trot to keep pace with Jared, but still he managed to maintain a steady stream of chatter that made Jared shake his head in wonder. Near the end of their journey Jensen was breathing hard between his questions ("If you were… a wild animal…which do you suppose—?") and Jared took pity on his little nymph, swinging Jensen onto his back. Jensen wrapped his legs around Jared’s slender waist and clutched at his shoulders. Of course, once Jensen had his wind back he was full of questions again.

“What is your house like? Is it quaint and ivy-covered and does it have curtains or maybe—”

“It's small.”

They walked on.

“Do you have any hobbies? I’ve often thought I should take up knitting or possibly whittling, though my sisters thought that was a _very_ disturbing pastime for a wood nym—”

“I hunt.”

“Oh. Well, did you always want to be a hunter or was there something else you wanted?”

“Always wanted my own nymph.”

Eventually the friction of Jensen’s loins, covered as they were in only a small green cloth, and bouncing up and down as they were against Jared’s flannel shirt, caused Jensen to slow down his barrage of questions.

“Do you ever think about —ooh, the stars and the moon and the heavens and, ohhh, outer sp—space?” he moaned as he tried to grind his cock into the slight dip of Jared's spine without Jared's notice. In answer, Jared pulled Jensen's ankles down between his elbows and hoisted him up even higher so that Jensen’s cock rubbed swiftly up and down Jared’s back with every step.

"I prefer inner space," Jared said, voice low and smooth. Jensen squirmed and wriggled against Jared's strong back.

"Inner—?"

"Tight, hot, dark, inner spaces…."

"Uhmm," Jensen said, biting his lip and rocking his hips into Jared.

“So tight you have to ease in slowly, so slowly,” Jared murmured.

“Oooooh,” said Jensen as he rutted against Jared’s back.

Jared felt a telltale rush of wet warmth and smiled to himself.

“Little nymph,” he said sternly. “Did you make a mess on my best shirt?”

“Umm, no?” Jensen lied.

The next moment they stepped into the forest clearing where Jared’s cottage stood. It was indeed small but made of lovely brown stone covered in soft moss and Jensen thought it looked very cozy.

There were, however, no curtains.

“Tell me, Jensen," Jared asked as he swung his dryad back to the ground. "Are you any good at cooking or cleaning?”

“Wellll," Jensen said slowly. "I’m a wood nymph, and umm, I spend a good portion of my time being a tree so…probably not so good. But I learn very quickly and Jeffrey always said that if I put my back into something I can get the job— although that never made overmuch sense to me, as you usually face forward when you’re performing a task, except for one very _particular_ task—”

Jared shushed him by placing a finger over Jensen’s sensuous lips. “Never mind,” he said as he walked toward the house. “Though it would be nice to find a magical creature that could actually keep house.”

“You’ve had… other magical creatures?” Jensen gave him a sharp look, and Jared might have guessed the nymph was jealous.

As if in answer the screen door was pushed open by a large, fluffy black dog with piercing blue eyes.

“That’s Misha,” Jared said as the nymph took a hasty step back and hid behind Jared.

“That’s a very large dog…” Jensen said, peering around Jared’s shirt for another look.

“Yes.”

Misha circled Jensen, sniffing at his bare feet, and then he lifted his hind leg. Jensen leapt into Jared’s arms in alarm.

“Misha!” Jared scolded. “We do not pee on houseguests!”

The dog looked longingly at Jensen's bare shins.

“I think he thinks you’re a tree,” Jared said.

“You do realize that dog is a _man_ don’t you?” Jensen asked, eyeing Misha mistrustfully. He did not seem inclined to leave the safety of Jared’s strong arms anytime soon.

“Yeah, I figured. I think he ran afoul of a witch or something.” Jared said. “Doesn’t act very dog like. Terrible hunter. Won’t fetch. Won’t carry.”

Even as Jensen wondered that his new owner deigned to keep a man disguised as a dog in his household, Jensen marveled at how many words Jared had strung together all at once. Clearly Jensen was having a positive influence on his taciturn bondmate. He would have to keep up with his chatter to draw Jared out, he decided.

That night Jared spent a good half hour trying to scrub the stain out of his shirt, which looked like someone had thrown sparkly confetti at his back while he was unawares. Jensen apologized profusely, but Jared took him to bed and licked him all over his small body to show that all was forgiven. And if more glittery semen soiled Jared's soft bed sheets, nobody mentioned it.

 

 

One evening a few days later, Jared returned from his traps with a successful haul to the cozy domestic sight of Jensen stirring a pot of soup while Misha lazed in front of a cheerful fire.

Unfortunately, Jensen’s idea of making soup consisted of throwing a little of everything he found in the kitchen into one large kettle and stirring it enthusiastically. Jared peered into the pot with apprehension. He thought he could detect, floating in the large vat of water, some combination of chopped onions, diced celery, whole raspberries, a chocolate cookie, two or three dice that Jared had carved from animal bone, a silver button, some parsnips, some paperclips, and a handful of dried grasses plucked from the backyard.

"Jensen?" Jared said carefully. "I—I think that soup might kill me if I try to eat it."

At Jensen's crestfallen look he added quickly, "I mean, of course, it smells wonderful but…it contains some ingredients that humans probably ought not to eat."

Jensen's lower lip quivered and his eyes filled with unshed tears. "It's the parsnips, right? I thought they looked poisonous but then I remembered what my sister Phoebe used to say about…" the little nymph trailed off with a sniffle and a look of such despondency that Jared felt his heart constrict.

Jensen turned away from him with a weary sigh and looked into the dubious pot of soup, managing to hold his tongue for all of five seconds. Then he whirled back around to Jared and cried "I promise I'll get better and learn how to cook for you and knit for you and whittle, never mind what my sisters say, and I like it here so much more than I ever liked staying with Jeffrey and even though the dog tries to pee on me I want to stay, please, Jared, please don't send me back to him—" Jensen broke off with a sob and turned back to the stove and its inedible contents.

"Shhh," Jared said as stepped closer to the nymph. He pressed up against Jensen's barely covered ass, grinding him into the warm stove as he ran his hands up and down Jensen's arms.

"I did not bring you home with me to keep my house, little nymph," Jared said. "I can manage that on my own." He rolled his hips into Jensen and the nymph hitched in a breath, caught as he was between the hard thickness of Jared and the pleasant heat of the oven that was radiating straight to his genitals.

"I brought you here," another roll of his hips, and Jensen gasped again, "because I was lonely, and you are so very, very lovely."

Jensen turned around then and said "Thank you, thank you Jared, for not turning me out, I promise I'll be more careful and try not to kill you and—"

Jared leaned down (down, down) to kiss the dryad's lips. It was still the best way he knew to silence Jensen for a few blessed moments.

He lifted Jensen into the air and the nymph wrapped his small, strong legs around Jared's waist. Jared walked them easily over to the sturdy kitchen table, not yet set for dinner, and sat Jensen upon it. He broke off their kiss to see the dog watching them avidly and he said "Misha! Outside, now!" The dog reluctantly turned to the door and slipped out into the dim light of early evening, as Jared stripped off his shirts and unknotted the cloth around Jensen's loins.

Jared kissed his way down Jensen's body freckle by freckle until he reached his ticklish inner thigh. Jensen giggled and squirmed underneath Jared, and Jared felt heat roil through him. He groaned and lifted Jensen up and laid him out again on his belly, ass in the air and his legs dangling off the edge of the table, which was the perfect height for Jared to take his lovers. Of course it was; he'd built it with his own two hands, measuring it against his long legs as he'd worked.

Jensen was so small, only just 5 feet tall, that his legs did not reach the ground in this position, and the way that they dangled helplessly turned Jared on even more.

"So lovely," he murmured as he stroked the swell of Jensen's cheeks, prised them apart and teased Jensen's pretty pink hole with his circling thumbs.

"You have…such…deft fingers," Jensen groaned as he wriggled his hips. "Is it because….oh … you make your living by, hmm—"

"Shhh," Jared said, reminded that, alas, he could not kiss Jensen into silence when he was spread out in Jared's favorite position, on his belly with his ass in the air.

Jared reached for the salve that he always kept handy and dipped his fingers into it, coaxing Jensen to open up beneath him.

Jensen panted and thrust back against Jared's inquisitive thumbs, but still he would not be still.

"Do you think they have contests for the best fingers? Or maybe the strongest thumbs? Because you would certainly be a contender, much more so than Jeffery, his own digits being rather stumpy and goat-like, after all—"

Jared pushed the first two fingers of his left hand between Jensen's soft lips and the little nymph immediately began suckling like a babe to a pacifier. Jared found his eyes rolling back in their head as his desire overtook him.

"Jensen?" he asked.

"Mmmph." He lifted his head from Jared's fingers. "Yes, Jared, please, I'm ready," Jensen said as his ass twitched invitingly.

Jared lined himself up and steadily pushed his firm erection into Jensen's tiny hole.

"God, so small, so tight," Jared whispered. 'How do we fit together so good?"

But Jensen was finally struck silent, surrendering to the feeling of fullness, of completeness that Jared gave him.

"Made… made…made… to fit," Jensen panted. "You're perfect, so much perfecter…"

Jared stuffed three fingers into Jensen's mouth, swirled them around Jensen's tongue, and Jensen sucked hard, almost bruising the tips of Jared's fingers, and Jared groaned.

Jensen's dangling legs bent at the knees and snaked around Jared's tight buttocks, pulling him in to thrust harder, faster, and Jared complied, there was nowhere he would rather be than buried to the hilt in his little nymph's ass.

"You… perfect," Jared gasped, and Jensen preened under the praise, even as he sought his own release by humping his cock into the scarred table on the forward thrust and then pushing back onto Jared's hot, heavy cock on the aft.

In the distance Jared heard Misha begin barking, loud and sharp, unlike his usual lackadaisical yaps, but he was too intent on achieving release, his and Jensen's, and he rocketed into Jensen's tiny ass, gripping the nymph's small hips until he had to bite his lip to stop from screaming as he finally pumped his cum into Jensen's dark heat.

"Oh," Jensen groaned as his ass pushed back hard into Jared's pelvis, "Oh, Jared, oh, please, do… you… think..."

And before Jensen could ask his opinion on nymphic politics or the state of arboreal diseases or the exact quantity of semen he was capable of producing, Jared braced his arm across Jensen's narrow, sculpted chest and lifted him up so he had better access to his cock. Three sharp jerks and the little nymph was shooting his own load, silver sparkly cream, all over the dining table.

"Ohhhh," Jensen moaned.

"Hmmm," Jared agreed, petting Jensen's golden skin all over. He reluctantly removed his cock from Jensen's tight sheath as he picked Jensen up to carry him over to the large bed they shared.

"Such a good… everything," Jensen mumbled, already halfway to sleep from the powerful orgasm Jared had pried from him, the second that day.

"You too, little nymph," Jared said, holding Jensen closer. "Everything's better with you here in my little cottage." _Except the soup,_ Jared thought, but had the good sense not to say aloud.

Then the door flew open behind them and a gruff, brawny satyr burst through the door, Misha trotting anxiously behind.

"You stole my nymph!" the satyr bellowed, as his hooves pawed angrily at the oak floor.

Jensen squawked and gripped Jared around the neck tightly, nimble legs swinging up to clutch around Jared's waist.

"Ahh, so you must be Jeffrey?" Jared asked, unperturbed.

"You're goddamn right I am!" the satyr yelled. Jared headed back over to the stove, a trembling Jensen still clinging to him like a leaf to a tree.

"I'll put on some tea," Jared said, his dreams of an early night laid waste. "We can work this out man-to—whatever it is you are."

"I'm a goddamn satyr, you stupid mortal!" Jeffrey railed.

"Right, of course." Jared sent up a silent prayer to Artemis as he turned back to the stove.

"Or perhaps," Jared asked innocently, "instead of tea you'd like some soup?"


End file.
